Successful long-term cultures of rabbit corneal epithelial cells have been established using a selective nutrient medium. This technique will facilitate the study of corneal epithelial cell basement membrane synthesis from both normal and dystrophic corneas. Basement membrane collagen produced by rabbit corneal epithelial cells will be characterized and partially purified. Corneal epithelial basement membrane collagen antisera will be made and utilized for chronological analysis of basement membrane synthesis in the normal, regenerating corneal and conjunctival epithelial and alkali-burned conjunctiva in rabbits. Corneal epithelial cells will be utilized from normal and dystrophic human corneas such as diabetic epithelium, Meesmann's dystrophy, and their biosynthetic products analyzed. The effect of various drug and growth factors on the growth of these cells in culture will also be evaluated. Somatic cell hybridization will be used to determine the chromosomal control of basement biosynthesis.